1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electrical connector, and in particular, to an electrical connector with reduced height from the electrical connector to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturization of notebook computers and portable electronic devices has become a design trend in recent years. As the thicknesses of electronic devices have decreased, the space for electronic elements therein has also decreased. Furthermore, the electronic elements are disposed on a substrate, making miniaturization even more difficult.